Obey Me: -Fated- Her Amethyst Blaze Chapt 2: (The First Day)
by XoKyungMeiOX
Summary: After spending her seductive night with her Darling Lucifer, her first offical day of her second year begins. When its over the brothers come together to throw a secret welcome home party for Kyung, little did she know it’s not the kind of party she thought.


Ah! That was the best shower I have ever taken. How ironic for the Devildom to be so pleasing. I couldn't help but smile like a fool with my new uniform Lucifer got me. I stared down at my perfectly pressed new skirt and top. "Kyung, I have one more gift for you as well." Lucifer said, "Hmm? What else could you have? You already did so much with this uniform darling." I replied, He chuckled slightly at me. "Yes, however this is my final welcome back gift to you." He replied he pulled out a black heart shaped box. Of course I had to think about marriage, knowing that is not it but it's the first thing I thought of.

He opened the carefully crafted box and inside was a black diamond pendant. "Wait a minute, I've seen this before." I said as I thought for a minute. Then it hit me! "Wait, isn't this similar to the diamond crest on your forehead when your change forms." I asked He nodded, "Yes. Very observant, it warms me to know you have observed so closely. This is a very special pendant." He replied, "What makes it so special dear?" I asked, "Kyung, being here in the Devildom is very dangerous. Even though you are all in pacts with me and my six brothers there is always a possibility where we won't be able to protect you, with this pendant regardless of where you are even if it is between realms I will be able to find you. Kyung you are very special to me, I will not tolerate any chance of losing you or having you come into any harm's way." Lucifer said, I was blushing I had to be, this was a big deal for me. It never occurred to me about the possibility I can still be hurt or taken even though I have pacts with all seven brothers with them I figured I was safe all the time regardless, but I suppose it can't always be that way. Lucey does really think of everything.

He removed the pendant from its box. "Here, turn around." He said, I turned around, and I felt the chain graze my neck and him moving my long dark purple hair away from my neck. He kissed the back of my neck where the clasp laid, and It sounded like something simmering. "There, wherever you go I will always find you." He said, I took a moment to admire this gorgeous pendant. I noticed he even had a K engraved in the stone. This was perfect.

I let the pendant fall back onto my chest, before I knew it class was starting, I still hadn't seen any of the other brothers yet, I really was looking forward to seeing Belphie and Satan. I wanted to see everyone else too, but they were the ones I was most excited for. I wonder if they got the word I was here yet? My next bell had rang, and class was starting. I hope I see Satan and Belphie soon. And the others too. Hmm I thought of something suddenly, Lucifer is the only one out of his siblings who have that crest on his forehead, But I never knew why it was there. Is there a reason? So many minute details I find myself questioning often. I want to know everything about Lucifer. I remember finding in his private study last year a hidden book about the celestial war they were in, since they didn't agree with their father. It said Lucifer was the most beautiful angel of all, and in the traditional seven deadly sins I read about in school it says the same information.

I remembered Luke mentioned too that at one point Lucifer was so highly admired even Luke liked him better then Archangel Michael, and if I recall in the lore growing up he is one of the most gorgeous angels as well, since I think he represents the transition of death? Hmm I have to brush up on my history, I can't remember. What did my dear Lucifer look like as an angel I wonder. I wonder if he is still wounded from that time, living for so long I wonder if he ever thinks about it or once he became a demon if his life reset, probably not I remember Beel telling me a bit about the celestial war, and when Lilith fell in battle and I saw her last memories. I started to draw what Lucifer would have looked like as an angel. I picture him with white hair and his six wings white and shining. His crest for some reason I picture purple. Maybe it changed with his corruption, hmm so many questions I will probably never have answers too unless I die and go to the celestial realm, and ask their father themselves, but that is probably impossible, plus I prefer him as a demon, angels are cool, but their hentai is so cliche and cheesy, and after meeting Simmeon and Luke, I don't know they just didn't seem pleasing at all. Maybe I shoulda been born a demon. I laughed to myself.

Before I knew it my first official day was over. I made my way to my room and started unpacking my stuff. I felt spoiled since I am so used to being with Lucifer in his room. I opened my wardrobe and started putting my clothes away I brought with me. I still had my chibi devil wallet I bought last year in my bag. I never spent all the Grimm I earned in it, I kept it in case I could come back here. I didn't pay much attention to what was going on around me like I should have. I found myself humming cheerful tunes, and when I went to hang something else up I suddenly felt arms wrap around me. My heart sank, who was behind me, then they spoke to me. "How could you not tell me you were back, I should have been the first one to know." The soft voice said, I got excited I knew who that was you can't miss that voice. "Belphie!" I cheered as I turned around and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!" I continued, He laughed his cute laugh and hugged me tight. I felt his hand on my hair stroking it. "Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you guys at all yet, did you even know I was here?" I asked, He nodded, "I did the moment you got here, my other brothers still don't know you're here, I think Beel knows because I know since we're twins. I slept a lot today so I'm sorry I didn't greet you first." Belphegor said,

"Aww it's ok! I was so excited to see you. I didn't want to text you in case you didn't know I was returning." I replied, "Kyung...are you free right now?" Belphie asked awkwardly as he scratched behind his head. "Well sure what's up?" I asked, "When you were here last year I didn't really get to spend time with you like my brothers. So, come hang out with me for a bit?" He asked, Belphie is so damn cute! Why are the youngest siblings the cutest? I couldn't say no to his sweet and adorable face! He held out his hand, I took it excitedly to see where we were going. He guided me in the direction towards the attic, I am surprised he can still come back here after being stuck in there for so long. I was also surprised Beel wasn't with Belphie. Since he was back in his life Beel and him have been inseparable. I don't get how they would do it, I would hate having a twin. Kyung had a warm glow to her. I didn't think I would ever see her again after she left R.A.D, she only summoned me a few times, what has been going on with her lately, when she kissed me was it a petty kiss? Or Did she mean it? I know what's going on…..Lucifer…..that took, he probably used Lord Diavolos powers to make Kyung only love him. He is such a tool, that's ok, Lucifer isn't going to keep you all to himself Kyung.

We got up to the attic room, for some reason it was dark. Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't there lights all the time on in here? "Belphie why is it so dark?" I asked, as I went to turn on the light. Suddenly ..."Kyung!" All the brothers cheered. I freaked out and backed up into Belphie. Luckily he caught me, "What the hell is this? Is this why I haven't seen you guys all day!" I said "Kyung! Welcome home!" Beelzebub said as he came over and gave me a big hug, "Forgive us for avoiding you all day like this, we wanted to do something extra special when we got word of your return." Satan replied, "Oh Kyung I missed you more than any of my brothers did!" Asmodeus said as he rubbed his cheek against me, I felt him rub my ass too.

"Hey! Asmo save some Kyung for the rest of us!" Mammon barked, "Mammon!" I cheered as I ran to give him a big hug. "He...Hey Kyung, long time no see." Mammon said as he hugged me tightly. "Don't forget about me now Kyung." Satan said, "I could never Satan." I said as I gave him the biggest hug ever, him and Belphie got really good hugs, but of course Lucifer gets the best. "Kyung you ready to finally finish our run through of Monokoland?" Leviathan said, "You know it Levi-Chan!" I said as I gave him the hug next. "Umm...heeeellloooo don't forget the stunning Asmodeus!" He whined, I missed his narcissism, "Keep here Asmo." I said, "Ooh Kyung dear be careful how you use those words they might make me excited." He replied, as he ran to hug me and picked me up off the ground. For the first time in my 25 years of life, I felt like I was really apart of a family. In the midst of this reunion with the brothers, A sudden sense of sadness fell across me. The last time I experienced something like this was when my parents threw me a welcome home party from completing my last year of college. That was the year they both passed away.

Throughout the night the welcome home party was lively and fun, and all of the guys gave me a lot of attention, it was almost like I was a queen or something. Wasn't all the way sure how I felt about it. I wonder what my darling Lucifer was doing. Knowing him Lord Diavolo had him finishing some tasks. "Kyung, dear why such a sad look on your face? You know the more you frown the more wrinkles it creates on your silky skin." Asmodeus chirped, I couldn't help but smile at his flattery. "Kyung is our party not to your liking?" Satan asked, "Are you hungry? I still have food I bought for you." Beelzebub said, I couldn't help but laugh they were all so great, it almost made me cry. "No guys, this was perfect, nothing about this was terrible." I replied, "Then what's bothering you?" Belphegor said as he stroked my cheek, "Oh no, don't worry about it I don't want to ruin this amazing party." I said, "Hey, if ya feeling down, talkin to us will make you feel better." Mammon said, "Well since I know you guys won't leave me alone unless I talk. I don't know if you guys are aware well some of you might, but my parents died a few years ago, and I was sitting here remembering the last time I had a welcome home party like this is when I came home from my fourth year of college back home. That year was the same year my mother, and my father died. It just brought back a memory that made me upset a little bit." I replied I felt myself start to tear up, but I couldn't let them see me cry not when they all worked so hard on my party.

"Oh, honey I am sorry, well don't worry that gorgeous head of yours." Asmodeus said, "Ya, we're your family now, and we never die, unless it's by Lucifer, but we won't leave your side Kyung." Beelzebub said, "Ya, since you got here all of us find it totally weird without you around." Leviathan said, Satan nodded in agreement, "Yes I a myself find it out of the ordinary without your presence." Satan said, "You have definitely become a big part of our lives since we met you." Belphegor said, "Yes! For that we want to thank you." Asmodeus said, I am not sure why but something about this felt off to me. What were these mischievous brothers up to. I noticed they all got extremely close to me. "Umm guys what is going on here? Did you guys drink too much of the speciality alcohol for demons?" I asked, "No Kyung, we are all perfectly sober." Satan replied, Suddenly I felt Mammon behind me grabbing a hold of my left hand, then for whatever reason Satan was on the right side of me and he was awfully close to my thigh. Then Belphie, laid in between my thighs and started rubbing my opposite thigh Satan was by. Then Beel was on the other side of me and had a hold of my right hand. And Levi was on the other side of Mammon stroking my hair. What the hell are these guys doing. I noticed Asmo was walking towards me with a paper in his hand. This looked familiar, but I couldn't place why. "Guys, this isn't funny. What is going on?" I said nervously, I heard Asmo laugh, "Relax Kyung my dear, do you remember when you left last year and you gave each of us a collection of things you drew throughout your time here?" Asmodeus asked, "Ya why?" I replied, "Do you also remember that certain ones of us you gave your more explicit pictures too?" He continued, Oh no….please tell me it isn't so. "Asmo….you didn't" I said, He laughed slightly, He then showed the item he was holding against his chest. No way! After I left last year all my explicit drawings I made of the guys and me I only gave to Asmo and Lucifer. I knew they were the only ones who could handle my sexual desires. Asmo promised he wouldn't share this with anyone of his brothers.

"You know Kyung, I can't believe you kept this side of you from all of us." Satan hummed and he brushed his fingertips across my thigh. "If you would have told us sooner, we would have came together to give you what you wanted." Leviathan said, No...no...no….this could not be happening! Even though it was always a dream to be caressed and sexed up by six attractive demons, I don't want that anymore, at least never act on it anymore. How was I going to get out of this? I couldn't call Lucifer, none of his brothers knew that we were lovers, and I wanted to keep it that way.

I was still stuck in the student council room, Diavolo had given me tasks to finish before the night came to an end. I noticed Kyung didn't go straight to her room after class, she didn't respond to my message, where did she run off too I wondered? I made an attempt to not cloud my mind with frivolous thoughts of my scheming brothers trying to pursue her. The more I shuffled through these stacks of papers the more concerned I became. I had to find her. The pendant I gave her should tell me where she is. He raised his hand and created a ball of dark matter to see where Kyung was located. How odd, what business did she have in the attic. Lucifer then changed the shape of his created dark matter that allowed him to see what she was seeing. My anger raged. These deceitful brothers of mine are awfully brave to pursue Kyung without my Knowing, why do they always want to cause hassle? Do they enjoy infuriating me, was it their form of entertainment? I cannot condone their motives. However keeping this family together was imperative since i never know what they are going to do from one day to the next.

Kyung, forgive me, you are free to make your own decisions but my brothers are mischievous. My mind became a fog, the only clear images were the perversions imagined them to use on you. I quickly finished my tasks, I couldn't take the thought of her being close to them in the same room. prying their eyes at the treasure that is her body, it was mine to enjoy and mine alone. Their secret meeting, their mutinous behavior could not continue. The stack of papers was neatly stacked, then after finishing Lucifer raced out of the council hall. I found myself traveling to the attic at an accelerated pace. When I reached the top I heard them. Laughing their raucous laughs. I had to act quickly and stop this at a tactful approach. I found it in mine and Kyung's best interest to keep her as my lover and mine to love alone a detail that only we shared. Then as I collected my racing thoughts I began to infiltrate this secret party they so delicately put together.

This party was getting way to escalated. These demons have a lot of nerve touching on me this way. My mind was so clouded, I felt the guys come closer to my most private parts, brushing their finger tips lightly across my erotic areas, teasing me and just waiting to pounce. Of all the times I wish Lucifer would walk in. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the attic door, then before anyone had a chance to open it, it flew open. Good timing! Thank goodness it was Lucifer. "If any of you value your life, you will all step away from Kyung this instant." Lucifer scolded, "Uh-oh, the Fuzz has come to ruin our fun." Belphegor said, when they all released me I quickly got up and went to the other side of the room, adjusting my clothing from the leaking i was feeling from the arousals. "How Devious of you Lucifer to conceal that Kyung was here." Satan stated, I could feel the tension in the room, Lucifer would have killed all of his brothers if he witnessed what happened earlier "What a surprise that he isn't shmoozeing with Lord Diavolo instead, I could sense the anger and furry in his eyes, but he couldn't let his brothers know that. "Sorry Lucifer Satan told me not to bring any food for you." Beelzebub said. I found it hilarious the only one who didn't have anything to say was Mammon. He hasn't really opened his mouth since the end of last year."LOLOL Lucifer crashed the party and looks PISSED XD! SENT!" Leviathan said,

"So, Traitorous brothers of mine, I don't recall a conversation about a secret welcome home party for Kyung. Care to explain which of you was the ringleader of this master plan?" Lucifer continued. I am unsure why but his anger was sexy to me anymore I wasn't afraid of it. His anger even looked sexy to me now I was trying really hard no to smile and get excited. His words ooh his words were so sultry and husky in how he puts words together. How men talk is such a turn on. None of my brothers dared to speak up. I had a particular idea of who was the ringleader behind this shameless plan. "No volunteers? Very well, all of you head straight to your rooms. I find it interesting you all have the time to conspire against me, but you can now spend your time contemplating on how the new year is started with you being in confinement." Lucifer scolded, I noticed Kyung stayed behind, she flashed her infamous smile at me. I could tell she found it quite attractive, watching me scold these wretched demons. Then just like that all of his brothers went back to their rooms and it was just me in the attic. I couldn't hold back my smiles now. Lucifer had hope and relief in his eyes, he quickly went over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Kyung, are you hurt?" He asked sweetly, I shook my head no and smiled, "See what I mean by I can always find you?" He continued, "My traitorous brothers….I can't bear the thought of them putting their scheming fingers across your treasured body, seeing them touch each perfect crevices…..I won't allow it to happen ever again. This treasure of a body is mine and mine alone." Lucifer continued as he kissed me passionately and pulled me tighter to him. There it was, I was starting to get really turned on from his brothers, but when he did this I really felt myself get aroused. Even if I wasn't in the mood, he can always put me in the mood. "Kyung," Lucifer hummed, "Yes darling?" I cooed, "Forgive me, but I would like to be selfish again." He said stroking my cheek. "Oh Lucey, you can be selfish anytime with me you don't have to even ask or apologize." I continued, he kissed me deep once more, his tongue and I became so well acquainted. I would say this first official day back ended on a not positive not fully but wasn't too bad of a first day. "Come, to your room tonight." He replied, No man has ever been able to match my sexual hunger, I hope my darling Lucifer is prepared, because not only do I belong to him, but he belongs to me.


End file.
